polysitonfandomcom-20200215-history
Promachos
Promachos, plural Promachoi, are unmanned battle walkers employed by the Arche Philhellenike. History Named after the first ranks of warriors in an ancient Greek phalanx, which had the implication of being elites asides from being placed at the right flank, the Promachoi are heavy walkers of the Arche designed to serve as the bulwark of the Imperial army. Having the aesthetics based on an ancient Greek warrior, these mechanical beasts are inspiring symbols to Arche soldiers who are educated to revere Hellenism. While they are designed primarily as assault mechs, they are also a part of the Imperial welfare for its soldiers: the Promachos comes with an all-round maintenance kit, containing not only mechanical parts for its repairs, but also medical supplies and emergency rations for the soldiers who would be tasked with supporting and doing field repairs on the Promachos. Being unmanned, these warriors made out of steel are another part of the shield to protect the men serving the Hellenic cause. Description Lagikos Exegetes Promachoi are, to put it shortly, walking tanks. They are exceedingly tough, and only a well-supplied and placed network of anti-armor weaponries can take them down. If you are unlucky enough to have one standing against you, avoid them if possible, especially when they have support. A direct engagement with these mechanical beasts will rarely if ever turn in our favor. Posterity Mentis The Promachoi are indeed worthy pieces of robotics: they are alongside our Mecha-Hoplitai to be the beginning of the durable battle robots, and these are tougher than ours. Nonetheless, Promachoi are not invincible. Take them down while they are isolated, snipe them with railguns, or bomb them down with our Peregrine. Infantid Smartsmith This big robot should be ours! They would make perfect robots to make all our fighters feel like super rangers! Aside from that, these robots simply won't be destroyed even with the largest of baby groups. However, tanks and zappy guns have a chance at taking down one owned by the bad guys. But still, we don't want one of these put against us, since it would cause a lot of broken things. Imperial Grammateus Promachoi are Kallistrata's own work further refined by the Mechanical College, and they are the vanguard of our forces. Kallistrata doesn't put too much trust in these mighty war machines, although I believe this is due to the lack of integration of light infantry to our armies that led to the destruction of many of these in the Xenophobic War. With the light infantry to help achieve strategic goals, Promachoi will make for excellent war machines. After all, their frontline roles and heavy armor make them excellent in absorbing enemy fire, while our lighter armored forces can deal damage as firepower is diverted towards these vanguard units. Libertarian Adviser These infernal robots called the Promachoi are some of the ultimate creation of the devil that seeks to enslave us. These devices owned by the government will stop at nothing less than complete destruction of their enemies, and especially us, to ensure that we will be enslaved to their will, forcing us to pay taxes and submit to regulations. However, we are not defenseless either. Have anti-armor weapons and lot of it, for that is the key to keeping these infernal enforcers of slavery away. In-Game Appearance Polysiton's Trials: Commoners' Legion The Promachos appear as the Arche Philhellenike's high-tech robotic unit. It is very well armored at par or more so than the heavy tanks of the other factions. They can be equipped in the Hoplomachos fashion, in which they fight in a fashion akin to a one-man hoplites with a shield and a spear, or the Apollyon fashion, making them adept at ranged combat by giving them a Promachos-exclusive assault weapon that doubles as a heavy cannon and a close-combat weapon. The Hoplomachos setting makes them durable especially against direct ranged fire while sacrificing all but the most basic of ranged abilities (they can fire a shot or two through the spear before charging), while the Apollyon setting makes them an all-rounder fighter, although they aren't as durable against direct anti-vehicle fire. Category:Imperial Military